


POV Джона

by Deathfeanor



Category: YELLOW FRIED CHICKENz
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 08:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor
Summary: Немного о чувствах.
Relationships: Gackt/Jon Underdown





	POV Джона

Что я ненавижу, так это бриться. Нет, серьезно, вы попробуйте выкосить этот газон, который потом же все равно отрастет обратно, и к вечеру все будет в первозданном виде. Ни один станок это не соскребет… Особенно меня это достает вот сейчас. Я и так опаздываю! Но, если бы fade мне щетину простили, то Гакт… Можно было бы, конечно, послать его куда подальше, не на концерт же сегодня, но… Понимаете, Гакт — такой человек… А я на него работаю. Да-да, не с ним, а на него. Видите ли, Гакт… Грубо говоря, даже если он подставит вам свою божественную задницу, у вас все равно будет такое чувство, будто вас поимели. И одному Дьяволу известно, как ему это удается. И не надо понимать эту метафору буквально. Впрочем, это вы как хотите.

Я выскакиваю из квартиры, на ходу застегивая рубашку, сбегаю по лестнице (лифт опять не работает, тоже мне, «лучшая техника в мире») и чуть не с разбегу запрыгиваю в такси. Сейчас я еду в студию, нам надо кое-что записать для YFC, а вечером… Вечером не позвонит Руи и недвусмысленно намекнет, что лучше бы его блудному вокалисту явиться пред ясные очи лидера группы. Я, конечно, отмажусь. В отличие от Гакта, Руи все-таки человек. Насчет Гакта я в этом смысле сомневаюсь. Но вся эта канитель порядком утомляет. Ну, вы, наверное, люди образованные, читали Гольдони? Вот все именно так, да. Труффальдино думал, ему тяжело, ха!

Все началось с того, что Гакт искал переводчика. Ему нужно было перевести на английский песню. И не просто сделать перевод, а написать английскую версию песни. Плевое, в общем, дело. Да я и взялся за него, честно говоря, потому что находился в небольшом финансовом затруднении. Вот мой менеджер и подкинул мне эту работенку. Потом Гакт обратился ко мне за переводом субтитров. Мне, в общем, все нравилось. Только вот Гакт постоянно нависал надо мной, как тень. Не доверял он мне, что ли? Это я тогда так думал. Я потом понял, что он всегда так работает. Ему надо, чтобы все было идеально и даже лучше, вот и стоит у всех над душой, контролирует. Перфекционист хренов. Я такой же, на самом деле. Только мне стоять не над кем.

Потом мы долго не общались. У меня были дела, у него, наверное, тоже.

— У меня есть пара идей, и я хочу их с тобой обсудить. Тебе будет интересно.

Вот так, без «здрасьте», без «как дела?» и «извини, что полгода тебе не звонил». Надо ли говорить, что мне сразу стало интересно? О, еще как! Уже через сорок минут мы сидели в ближайшем к моему дому (Гакт может быть любезен, когда захочет) старбаксе, и он мне рассказывал о расширении YFC, туре в Европу и даже в США (!!!), я сидел, открыв рот, и забывал пить свой кофе. Это Гакт тоже умеет. Я хочу сказать, когда он чем-то воодушевлен, ты ему начинаешь верить. Т. е. если он скажет: давай искать философский камень, — ты даже сомневаться не будешь, что предприятие стоящее.

Короче, через два дня мы уже сидели у него дома, сочиняли тексты песен. Мы много смеялись в процессе и строили предположения о возможной реакции публики (и смеялись еще больше). Работы было много, и надо было решить еще кучу вопросов.

Fade ржали, суки, надо мной и дразнились, делая какие-то намеки на сексуальную активность Гакта и выражали надежду, что я вернусь к ним девственником. Уроды. Я их готов был поубивать. Они просто завидовали, я думаю. Ну, понимаете, в Японии, если ты работаешь с Гактом… то это как окончить Гарвард, примерно. Диплом тебе за это не дадут, но строчка в резюме более чем полезная. Причем как в глазах коллег-музыкантов, так и фанатов. И они, козлы такие, это понимали лучше меня, но хотя бы в шутку сознаться не могли, конечно, — гордость не позволяла.

Мы с Гактом пахали, как проклятые, перед началом тура. Не мы только, разумеется. Просто мы-то пахали в одной упряжке. И часто засиживались до ночи, которая плавно перетекала в утро, засыпали там же, где сидели, а потом снова принимались за работу. Чем дальше, тем больше мне нравилось работать с ним. Он такой маньяк своего дела, что рядом с ним и сам становишься маньяком.

Короче, мы, два маньяка-трудоголика, вечно засиживались в студии или за письменным столом до черти какого времени. Однажды все это затянулось на более долгий срок, чем обычно.

— Может, пойдем выпьем кофе? — предложил я. — А то я усну.  
— Да, — ответил он.

Мы вышли на улицу. И тут он повернулся ко мне.

— Знаешь что?..  
— Что? — буркнул я, все еще пытаясь мысленно закончить текст песни.

Вместо ответа он сделал еще шаг ко мне и поцеловал меня в губы. Это было странно. Любому другому мужику я бы за это моментально выбил все зубы… Но… На самом деле… Понимаете… Я… В этот самый момент я влюбился в него. У меня просто не было другого выбора. Понимаете?


End file.
